


You Are Mine

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Crowley, Choking, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Crowley, Top Dean, fluffy aftercare I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Dean have been together before, but there's something different in Dean's eyes this time. There's a slightly wicked gleam in his eyes, something mischievous. Though he isn't sure what Dean has planned, he knows he's going to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine

Dean and Crowley stumbled against every wall and door in Crowley’s apartment. They’d hooked up before, but something in Dean’s eyes revealed to Crowley that this would be different. At every turn, Crowley pushed Dean against the wall and ran his hands up and down Dean’s chest, lifting up his shirt at points but not taking it off. Dean, meanwhile, unbuttoned Crowley’s shirt entirely by the time they found the bedroom.

“Crowley,” Dean rumbled. Crowley leaned forward with a grin to bite Dean’s collar. He bit hard enough to leave a mark but not quite enough to draw blood. Dean moaned before he shoved Crowley toward the bed. “Lie down,” he commanded.

Crowley shivered and immediately crawled onto the bed.

“Wait!” Dean said hurriedly.

Crowley stopped on his hands and knees with his toes still hanging over the side of the bed. Slowly, Dean walked up and ran his hands along the outside of Crowley’s thighs and up to his hips. He reached around and found Crowley’s pants button and quickly unfastened it. Savoring the reveal of Crowley’s bare lower body, Dean slowly pulled his pants to his knees.

“Roll over,” he said. Crowley obeyed.

Smirking, Dean continued to slowly tug Crowley’s pants down the rest of his legs while looking directly at Crowley’s dick.

Finally, Crowley was entirely naked. Dean nodded for Crowley to continue moving to the center of the bed. When he was lying in the middle, Crowley swallowed hard. He knew something was coming, and his dick gave proof of his excitement.

Dean walked along the edges of the bed for a moment, admiring Crowley and deciding what he wanted from him. Dean removed his shirt.

“Safeword?” he asked quietly.

Crowley sat up and raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll need one?” he asked, his eyes flashing with exhilaration.

Dean nodded as he unbuckled his belt and kicked off his shoes.

“Juliet,” Crowley said.

With another nod, Dean said, “Now lay back down.”

As Dean continued to undress himself, Crowley stared at the ceiling and breathed deeply to calm the anticipation.

"You're mine," Dean said lowly. "Say it."

"I'm yours," Crowley shivered.

“Touch yourself,” Dean whispered roughly. “Keep look at the ceiling.”

Crowley inhaled deeply before sliding a hand down his abdomen and around his dick.

“Slowly,” Dean said. “Let me watch you. Don’t speak except for when you moan my name.”

Crowley’s spine stiffened and his dick twitched. He began to rub himself slowly.

As Crowley worked himself, Dean watched. He dropped his clothes to the floor and stared at Crowley’s movements. He stared at Crowley’s wrist and how soft and smooth it looked. He stared at Crowley’s thighs as they tensed and relaxed to the rhythm of his hand. He stared at Crowley’s lips as they shivered with want.

Dean slowly crawled onto the bed next to Crowley, who continued to watch the ceiling. Dean turned and kneeled beside Crowley’s thighs. Suddenly, he leaned down and bit Crowley hard. He was rewarded with a sharp gasp. When his hand started to move faster, Dean reached over and pinched Crowley’s nipple.

“Slowly,” he said gruffly. Crowley swallowed and slowed his movements to an agonizingly light pace.

When Dean bit into Crowley’s thigh the second time, Crowley managed to control himself. He maintained his slow speed and held his breath. Apparent to both of them, however, was the thrill Crowley felt when he was marked so possessively. Obligingly, Dean turned to Crowley’s second thigh. He bit down harder than before, this time drawing blood.

“Hell,” Crowley groaned when he felt himself harden.

Again, Dean reached out to pinch Crowley’s nipple.

“You will only moan my name,” he growled lowly. “Understood?”

Crowley nodded with his eyes closed. He had to focus on his movements to make sure he didn’t speed up.

Content with Crowley’s obedience, Dean moved up to his face and leaned in for a kiss. Crowley moaned into Dean’s mouth, accepting Dean’s tongue readily, hungrily. Dean’s tongue ran across Crowley’s before quickly retracting. Immediately after it left, Dean’s teeth were on Crowley’s lower lip. He was sucking on it while he bit, and Crowley whimpered.

“No, Crowley,” Dean growled suddenly, grabbing roughly at Crowley’s quickly moving hand. “If you can’t watch your speed, I’m going to have to restrain you.” Crowley shivered. “Can you watch your speed?”

Crowley thought about the question. Impatiently, Dean leaned down to bite his earlobe. “Can you watch your speed?” he whispered hotly against his ear.

Crowley shook his head.

Dean smiled and moved on top of Crowley. His dick was pressed hard against Crowley as he leaned. He pulled Crowley’s wrists over his head toward the headboard. Quickly, he grabbed Crowley’s tie from where it was draped on the nightstand. He quickly knotted the tie around the bars of the headboard, holding both of Crowley’s wrists securely above his head.

Menacingly slowly, Dean trailed his fingers along Crowley’s stretched out arms and down to his ribs. Then he lazily swiped his fingers up Crowley’s chest and throat. Once there, Dean made sure Crowley was making eye contact.

“Watch me,” Dean whispered, “and remember the safeword.”

Crowley blinked. Gently, Dean pressed his thumb to Crowley’s jugular.

“Ah,” Crowley gasped. His air was cut off and he felt his back arch off of the bed.

Dean took his hand away quickly and waited to see if Crowley would use the safeword. Much to his pleasure, all he heard was a low moan.

“Dean.”

Dean’s dick hardened. Again, he pressed on Crowley’s windpipe. This time, the press was slightly harder and he left it there for a few seconds longer. Crowley tried to buck his hips, but Dean’s weight around his middle would permit only his back to arch once again.

Dean nodded, reassured that Crowley was enjoying himself as much as he was. Suddenly, he dug his fingers deeply into Crowley’s ribs. With a gasp, Crowley savored the burn of the scratches Dean was leaving on his ribs. Dean did the same thing to the other side while maintaining eye contact to make sure Crowley could take this, too. Crowley’s breaths were heavy, but they were just as enthusiastic and needy as Dean’s.

With one last nod, Dean lifted himself off of Crowley. He placed his hands on Crowley’s wrists to make sure they weren’t hurting too badly.

“Flip over,” Dean whispered against Crowley’s elbow. With Dean’s hand guiding the tie and making sure that the material would allow him to move, Crowley was able to turn to lay on his stomach. “On your knees.”

Crowley shivered as he grabbed hold of the headboard to help himself to his knees. Dean grinned.

“Good,” he smiled. “Now say my name. Beg me to fuck you by saying my name.”

Crowley’s voice trembled. Dean could almost see the vibrations from his throat as they traveled out of his mouth in a soft, gentle, desperate, “Dean.”

Dean sat back on his knees and glanced along Crowley’s body at the scratches he’d made and the bite marks he’d left. He moved behind Crowley and put his hands on his hips. Crowley jerked backward, putting his ass closer to Dean’s face.

“Patience is a virtue,” Dean said. He slapped Crowley’s soft skin. “You don’t get to move unless I tell you you can.”

Crowley moaned and Dean could see the drops coming from his dick. His hands moved roughly over Crowley’s back. One hand traveled along Crowley’s neck to hold his head up; the other went into Crowley’s mouth. Crowley sucked greedily on Dean’s fingers as Dean’s other hand switched between caressing and choking his neck.

“Beg me again,” Dean commanded, his eyes closed.

“Dean,” Crowley moaned. He moved his mouth forward so he could take more of Dean’s hand into his mouth. “Dean.” Crowley’s teeth swept over Dean’s fingers.

Dean hummed upon hearing his name from Crowley. He leaned down and kissed the base of his spine as he constricted his hand over Crowley’s neck.

“Dean,” Crowley gasped, biting harder on Dean’s fingers.

Humming louder, Dean’s teeth pinched the skin of Crowley’s back. Crowley jerked backward and bit down harder.

Dean immediately retreated from Crowley’s mouth, but he left his hold firmly on his throat. Crowley bucked backward again. Dean released him.

“Dean,” Crowley groaned. He pushed backward, desperate for Dean to be inside of him, to touch him, to make him come.

Without a thought, Dean leaned back, scratching roughly over Crowley’s back.

“I told you not to move,” Dean grumbled. He brought his hand back and spanked Crowley’s ass. “You were supposed to be still.” He slapped Crowley again.

“Dean,” Crowley jumped. He breathed heavier and let out a mangled cry. He pushed back against Dean again.

“Do you want me to punish you?” Dean smiled. A moan was the only response he received. “For every slap, you will say my name.”

Dean sat back and brought his hand back.

“I will spank you ten times,” he warned. “If you need more punishment afterward, I will deliver it.”

The first smack was light, slightly hesitant.

“Dean,” Crowley sighed, pressing backwards slightly.

The second was harder. For the next five slaps, Dean experimented with strength. He found that the best moans came from a combination of one very hard slap nearer to the hip followed by a lesser slap directly on Crowley’s ass.

“Dean,” Crowley groaned. He pulled against the restraints. “Dean.”

When the tenth smack landed, Dean leaned down and kissed the bright red flesh in front of him.

“Can you behave now?” he asked. Crowley nodded. “Good.”

With his tongue, Dean traced circles on each of Crowley’s ass cheeks before sliding his tongue down Crowley’s crack.

“Dean!” Crowley moaned loudly. Dean’s tongue pushed against Crowley’s hole. He reached a hand around Crowley and into Crowley’s mouth. Immediately, Crowley’s teeth were holding Dean’s fingers in place while he sucked on them and licked them.

Dean slowly twisted his tongue around Crowley’s hole while enjoying the sound of his name over and over from Crowley. Finally, he pushed into Crowley with his tongue.

“Dean!” Crowley nearly screamed. Near Crowley’s face, Dean felt the pinch of a harsher and unsteady bite.

Quickly, Dean retracted his tongue and replaced it with his wet finger. He worked quickly, adding a second finger just before Crowley became too comfortable. Then he rose behind and wrapped his hand once again on Crowley’s throat. When his third finger went in, he tightened his grip.

“Dean,” Crowley moaned. The sound was more desperate now. It meant that Crowley was ready. He wanted to feel Dean pulsing inside of him, wanted to be ripped open and torn apart under Dean. Dean leaned down to lick Crowley’s ass once more before he released Crowley neck from his hold and reached for lube from the nightstand.

“Don’t come until I say,” he growled frantically. Finally, Crowley felt him position himself on top of him. Dean fingers scraped down Crowley’s hips as he brought his dick up to Crowley’s ass. While enjoying the burn, Crowley groaned again.

“Dean,” he said. This time it was a warning. Crowley was about to come undone.

Dean pressed into Crowley and immediately began pounding into him. He moved quickly and forcefully, moving Crowley enough that the headboard was hitting the wall in the rhythm he’d set.

“Dean!” Crowley shouted, pushing back, wishing he could touch himself, pulling involuntarily at the tie on his wrists. “Dean!”

Still ramming into him, Dean reached down with one hand and choked Crowley. With the other, he dug into Crowley’s chest. Then he leaned down and knew he needed something in his mouth or he would scream. At first, he bit Crowley hard, but then he gave up. He was going to be loud, and there was nothing he could do. He moved his hand and allowed Crowley to take deep breaths again.

“My name,” Dean demanded as his breathing grew louder.

“Dean,” Crowley nearly cried. “Dean!”

Dean shouted incoherently as he pushed forward harder.

“Shout it!” Dean yelled, moving faster. His hand was still gripping Crowley’s chest, and he could feel that he’d broken skin. Crowley didn’t seem to be able to feel it. In fact, all Crowley could feel was that his own dick was agonizingly hard. It wouldn’t be long before he came untouched.

“Dean!” Crowley screamed. He began to push back onto Dean as Dean pushed forward. Dean was buried so far into Crowley that it was impossible to know where one ended and the other began.

“Again!” Dean shouted, feeling his belly grow warm.

“Dean!” Crowley whined loudly. His head hit against the headboard and his knuckles were white as he gripped onto the metal for dear life. He felt the burning of Dean’s bite marks and scratches as well as the tear from Dean’s dick and his fingers clawing at Crowley’s chest. “Dean!”

Finally, Dean pushed his fingernails of both hands into Crowley’s hips as he pounded two more times.

“Now!” Dean screamed as he came. The force of the last push was so violent that Dean could feel Crowley’s whole body convulse with a pleasurable pain as he, too, came.

“Dean!”

The two of them slowed. Dean reached down and rubbed Crowley’s dick a couple of times to make sure he was completely satisfied. Meanwhile, he moved slowly and shakily.

“Dean,” Crowley breathed. His arms were limp in their restraint and he knew he was about to collapse. As soon as Dean pulled away, Crowley fell to the bed, stretching against the tie and lying in his own mess.

“Come here, hellfire,” Dean whispered, quickly undoing the knot of the tie. “It’s alright; you did so well.”

Crowley’s arms fell lifelessly down and Dean helped them to lie flat on the bed.

“It’s alright,” Dean whispered. “You were so good. You were so perfect.”

Dean kissed Crowley’s forehead, softly moved a hand over Crowley’s chest, and then stood up. Crowley couldn’t raise his head to ask a question, so he had to take it on trust that Dean would return. Soon, he heard the sound of water running. Dean returned with a big bowl of hot water and a small cloth.

“You did so well,” Dean smiled. He kissed Crowley’s feet first. Then he wiped them with the warm, relaxing cloth. The scent of eucalyptus was in the air. “You were so good for me.”

Dean continued to kiss and clean every inch of Crowley’s body with the scented warm water. At every stage, he could feel Crowley’s body relaxing. He kissed Crowley’s scratches and wounds before wiping them tenderly. All the while, he continued to praise Crowley.

Once Crowley’s body was cleansed, Dean went to refill the bowl with fresh, warmer water. He then knelt by Crowley’s face and leaned down. He kissed Crowley’s cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his eyelids, his chin, his ears, and his temples before wiping them down as well. Crowley simply rested and tried to calm his breathing and relax.

“I’m going to get Neosporin for the wounds,” Dean whispered against Crowley’s shoulder. “You were so good for me, hellfire.”

Dean left the room only to return soon after with a tube of antibacterial gel. He gently rubbed the cool gel over Crowley’s scratches before going to retrieve a warm shirt and pair of boxers.

“I put these in the dryer for you,” Dean smiled. “They should be nice and warm now.”

When Crowley spoke, his voice was hoarse and quiet. “You know my apartment very well now,” he smiled.

Dean nodded and helped Crowley put his fresh, warm clothes on. Then, he lifted Crowley to his feet and into the living room. Crowley sat down weakly. Dean left again. This time, he returned fully clothed with bottles of water in his hand.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” he asked gently. He opened Crowley’s water and held it up to his lips. After Crowley drank, he nodded. “A Disney movie?” Crowley nodded again.

Dean grabbed a blanket and put in the movie  _Tangled_.

“Dean,” Crowley said tiredly.

“Yeah, hellfire?” Dean answered when he sat by Crowley and covered him with a blanket. Dean kissed his forehead gently.

“I want to lay on your lap,” Crowley said.

With a grin, Dean helped Crowley lean back on the couch and turn to have his head on Dean’s lap. Then he put a hand over Crowley’s side. His other hand ran through Crowley’s hair soothingly.

“You were perfect, Crowley,” Dean whispered.

“No talking,” Crowley said with a smile. “There’s a movie on. Some people are trying to watch it.”

 

The next day, Crowley saw his neighbors in the apartment stairwells. They blushed and avoided eye contact as Crowley limped to his room while biting his lip to keep from laughing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments if you have them!


End file.
